Chester Cheeks Cobblepot
Chester Cardinal Cheeks-Cobblepot is the son of Doctors Insandy and Penguinsano, two alternate-universe mad scientist versions of Sandy Cheeks and Oswald "The Penguin" Cobblepot (Junior/the Second). In a way, he technically counts as the alternate-parallel universe counterpart of Piper. Early History While Dr. Insano was at a bar getting Sandy and Penguin together, in an alternate universe, Dr. Linksano was at a similar bar trying to hook up a depressed and drunk Penguinsano with a more-depressed, drunk and recently-fired Sandy Cheeks. The two also ended up sleeping together, but unlike their counterparts, Penguinsano immediately fell in love with her and, after sobering up, made a proposal of sorts to her for her to become his partner. After he relayed his story to her and made her realize that the two of them weren't so different, she accepted his offer and became Insandy. Shortly afterwards, they were married and became partners, and a few weeks later they found that their chance-meeting not only spawned a relationship, but also a child. Chester was born on the same day as Piper and he quickly became the pride and joy of his parents. They've done their best to teach him as much as they know and helped raise him to be just like them and help them with their goals of universal domination, all the while bribing him with assorted gadgets (most of the time) of their own creation. So far he's done his best to make them happy while trying to find his own style. Relationships Relatives Chester has been spoiled by both of his parents since birth and they've both been teaching him to eventually become a mad scientist like them. He greatly admires them both and hopes to live up to their expectations. Unlike Piper, he has no desire to impress the rest of his family simply because they were all dead before he was born, if not from natural causes then by a homicidal frenzy that his parents went out on during her pregnancy with him. However, he does see the other 'Fansanos' as his aunts and uncles of sorts, even though they're not really his relatives. The Mistakes He hasn't shown up in the roleplay yet, but he is aware of the Mistakes and has been secretly keeping an eye on them. Believe it or not, Siren already knows him as one of her many one-night stands. He stands out to her slightly from others because she managed to take a certain potion away from him before she left him alone the following morning (and also because of a few...unique tricks he can do with his nose). Chester was reportedly upset with what she had done to him. He also knows Susan, in a way; he's had a relationship with three of her clones, all of which had disheartening results at one point or another. After things quickly went sour with the third clone, he decided that she was not worth his time. (To be edited later.) Personality Chester is a bit eccentric; he's very curious and goes about questioning multiple things, asking people questions and making comments that one normally wouldn't want to say out loud in front of someone. He doesn't usually think highly of other people, but it's not beyond him to show some sort of interest in somebody or actually start to care for someone. Psychic Powers and Inventions During a "phase" where he would test his experiments on himself, Chester managed to give himself the ability to read other people's minds, but quickly found that if he focused on this ability too hard and/or for too long, his mind would quickly start to shut off some of his other bodily functions. Some of his other creations include: *An x-ray vision setting on his goggles. *A device allowing travel between different universes possible *An admittedly-useless but humorous device used for changing someone's gender. *A that creates clones of whoever's DNA is inserted into its processing unit. Unfortunately, any clones that it produces are considered lucky if they last through a whole year before dying due to some flawed and seemingly-incurable DNA-related disease that the machine has managed to insert into them during the cloning process. *A love potion that's supposed to cause the person who drinks it to fall in love with the first person they see afterwards. Siren stole this potion from him, much to his dislike. *Invisiblicator: Causes any object it's used on to become invisible; how long the effect lasts varies on how large the object is. *Zydrate. While it's not his own creation, he still knows how to make it and uses it on any potential test subjects. Category:Males Category:Cartoonatic55 characters Category:Alternate Universe Characters